


Things I love about Jay

by MiaSanStars



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Christmas Presents, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaSanStars/pseuds/MiaSanStars
Summary: A Christmas Present





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bayermund](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayermund/gifts).



Things I love about Jay 

"And....action!"

Marc enters and sits on the chair placed before the camera. 

Marc: "What do I love about Jay? Hmm" *he laughs*

Marc: "Well firstly...."

Mats: "Her love for her club Borussia Dortmund is unconditional and everlasting"

Benedikt: "Her support for Schalke!" *does a little fist pump*

Leon: "A good friend to many and there are some lucky enough to call her a close friend"

Marco & Mario: *together* "She is coming back home, the place she belongs. Maybe now she can come  
and watch us for real again"

Mario Gomez: *frowning* "She called me a duck"

Mesut: "Jay is a girl who can make your day when you're down. Just a little message can light up your day"

Bernd: "The number one Steno shipper!"

Marc: "She always has time for those that she loves"

Robert: "She's a sinner and she worships me"

Mario Gomez: "And daddy" *he grins* "But a duck..."

Mats: "And she still respects me even though I may have broken her heart. And that makes me so happy"

Mario Gomez: "Hold on...I do wear pants...t-that's a lie" *laughs nervously*

Benedikt: "She has overcome a lot in her life"

Mesut: "A good girlfriend, Mats?" ;) 

Mats: "She wants to suck my dick...I mean, I have no complaints"

Marco & Mario: "Jay thinks I a thicc butt and big boobs" *Marco rolls his eyes* "...and that you're a piece of uncooked chicken"  
"Hey..what??!"

Marc: "I'm her favourite goalkeeper...right?"

Bend: "I think that I am her favourite keeper"

Leon: "She got mad football skills"

Mario Gomez: "Absolutely beautiful"

Mesut: "Great sense of humour...so fun to laugh with"

Mats: "Kinky as fuck, but then likes to call her friends out for being sinners"

Robert: "Good taste in...everything" 

Marc: "You won't ever forget her"

Mats: "I won't"

Marco & Mario: "We won't"

Benedikt: "I never will"

Mario Gomez: "Always and forever" 

Bernd: "In out hearts"

Leon: "And minds"

Robert: "All the way"

Mesut: "Until the end"

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> This is bad sorry.


End file.
